Surprise Visit
by Imagination Central
Summary: One night, after a hard days work, Batman gets a surprise visit from Catwoman. Only, after she leaves, he can't stop thinking about her. One-Shot, BatxCat, smut, small amount of kink.


Bruce sighed and dropped his coat on the floor, kicking off his shoes as he made his way into his spacey apartment. Today had been a long day, both work and crime wise. Sinking onto his bed, he ran his long fingers tiredly through his thick, dark hair. Sometimes, in the quiet of the night, when he was all alone, he would let his mind wander to places that it really shouldn't go. He would imagine what it would be like if he just disappeared. If he ran away and dropped his Batman persona, became just Bruce Wayne. It didn't seem like such a bad life. He could get married, move into the suburbs, pop out a couple of kids and retire old. It could be a simple, peaceful life. But then, Gotham City would fall, and chaos would reign. The world once again settled itself on his shoulders, and Bruce fell onto the bed with a sigh.

He laid like that for a while, his hands slung over his face, his breathing steady, before he heard the soft thump of feet landing on his patio. Jackknifing up, he reached for the nearest thing he could find: his lamp. Not the classiest weapon for Batman, but it would have to do for the time being. Cautiously stepping towards his patio doors, Bruce watched as the lock slowly turned. Then the door slid open, and Catwoman graciously slipped through. She took one look at the lamp and a small smile quirked her full red lips upward, her green eyes amused.

"You going to beat me to death with a lamp?" She asked, quietly sliding the door shut behind her. Bruce stared at her for the longest time before slowly setting the lamp down on his bed, watching her every move with a wary eye.

"If it comes to that, then yes." He said lowly, sinking once more onto his bed. Selina watched him, her seductive eyes not missing a single fact. She knelt beside him on the bed, meeting his gaze.

"You know that's not what I'm here for, Bruce." She whispered his name feather-soft, and it floated down around him. He closed his eyes. The sexual tension that had been building between them had finally come to a bursting point. His feelings for her had grown too, wildly out of control, like a weed in a garden.

"Selina," her name slipped out, a soft groan into the quiet room. "We can't do this. It's…" He stopped, at a loss for words. She watched him, her eyes gleaming like emeralds in the dim light. Her long nail traced down the side of his face, making him shiver slightly.

"Bruce," she breathed, before sliding her whip from her thigh and coiling it around his wrists, pulling tight. His eyes flew open and he looked at her, shock and betrayal on his face.

"Are you working for the Joker?" He snarled, yanking harshly on her whip. Selina laughed. Then she used her free hand to push him down on the bed, crawling slowly across his body. As she straddled his waist, she tightened the whip around his wrists before bending close to his ear.

"Sometimes, you're unbearably stupid, Bruce." She smiled on his skin, and her tongue darted out and licked across the shell of his ear. Bruce groaned, his hips bucking up against hers. Selina drug her hand down his bare chest, smirking when he shivered and arched into her touch, his eyes screwed shut.

"Selina," Bruce ground out, pulling at the whip. "Get off of me. We can't do this." Selina stared down at him, licking her ruby lips deliciously. Her mask was gone, and her silky hair fell around him in waves, blocking out the world. When she didn't budge, Bruce bucked up and twisted, throwing her body onto the floor with a _thud_. Her grip on the hilt of the whip gone, he yanked his hands free and stared down at Selina. She pushed her hair out of her face and looked at him, her eyes sparkling mischievously.

"Would you prefer to use the whip, Mr. Wayne?" She asked, and her voice was like honey poured over shards of glass. Deliciously deadly. Bruce threw the whip the floor and hauled Selina up by her arms, shoving her towards the door. She stumbled but quickly righted herself, and when she looked at him this time, she was glaring. "That is no way to treat a lady, Mr. Wayne." Her cool demeanor was torture, especially with how politely (forget the whip) she had been treating him. Instantly, he regretted pushing her.

Bruce shoved his hands threw his hair and bent to pick up Selina's whip. Handing it to her, his breath caught when their eyes met. "Selina, I… I'm sorry for pushing you. But in my head I was thinking how I'm Batman and you're Catwoman and how this would never work out and it got to me."

"I came here as Selina Kyle. If I wanted you to think of me as Catwoman, I would have worn my suit. But, since we're back to formalities, it seems that I must be leaving, _Batman_." With that, Selina slipped out his door and onto his roof. Following her, he called out her name to the retreating figure slinking stealthily across the rooftops, her long hair whipped around by the wind. As he watched her go, an aching feeling settled in his chest. It didn't go away for a long time.

X~X~X

Before what Bruce called the 'Bedroom Scene', whenever he had caught Catwoman was lighthearted and easy, a chance for him to be amused by her antics or allured by her words. Now whenever he got a report of her wreaking havoc, she would avoid him at all costs. It only took two attempts before he realized that before, she had let him catch her. He was grumbling these thoughts to himself as he launched over an ancient Chinese vase in a musty museum, trying to catch up to Selina. Her feet were feather-light, her movements graceful and fast, and once she slipped into the shadows, she was as good as gone. This time, however, he sensed she was lacking. She either wanted to talk, or wanted to get close enough to rip his throat out. Both seemed as likely as the other.

Sidestepping another display case, Bruce watched Selina's body arch over the locked gate of the gift shop, then land lightly on her feet. He growled low in his chest and vaulted onto the gate, gripping the holes tightly with his fingers. Swinging his legs over the top, he landed softly, and was almost instantly smacked in the head with a life-sized painting of the Mona Lisa with a mustache. Stumbling back, he groaned then kicked out with his leg. Selina went down with a loud smack, but jumped up just as quickly. She snarled in his face, and he could see the beautiful green of her eyes behind her glasses.

"What are you doing?" He asked, ducking under a clawed hand to his face. She brought her knee up and it connected hard with his groin, and he fell to the ground in a mess of limbs. He still wasn't used to that one. She pushed him back with the tip of her boot so he could look her in the eye. Fire burned bright within her emerald gaze, and her lip curled back in a snarl.

"What am _I_ doing? Beating the shit out of Batman." She smiled then, and her foot connected hard with his stomach. Bruce gasped, the air leaving him for nearly thirty seconds. Then he rolled over and grabbed her ankle, yanking her down to the ground. She tumbled to the hardwood floor with a hiss, and Bruce took the chance ad straddled her, trapping her wrists over her head. Her large eyes glared up at him, and she bucked her hips, trying to roll him off. He placed both thighs around her hips, ceasing all movement.

"Selina, I know you brought me in here for more than that. You want to talk." Bruce said, trying to ignore the way the feel of her warm, sleek body against his made his blood catch fire. He gently slid her glasses up, then removed her mask completely. Her long ebony hair spilled over the light wood of the gift shop floor, and her striking, almost sassy face filled his vision. Her red lips were parted, and her brow was furrowed.

"So now we're back to first name basis, are we, Mr. Wayne?"

"Call me Bruce."

Something in her expression seemed to crumble, and she finally met his gaze head-on. "Bruce," she whispered, and the sound of his name on her lips nearly drove him into a frenzy.

"Selina, let me make it up to you. Let me make love to you like I've wanted for so long." Her eyes widened, and her breath hitched in her throat. He could see the blush rise in her cheeks, and it was the sexiest thing he had seen in a long time.

Before she could respond, he leant down and pressed his lips to her rose petal red ones. They were soft and full and warm and perfect, and they made him groan deep in his throat. He released her wrists so he could tangle his fingers in her hair, and he long arms wrapped around his neck, tugging him closer. She nipped gently at his lip before dragging her tongue across his mouth. He complied to her unspoken wish and when their tongues met it was like a fire had ignited inside him. Blood rushed from his head down to his groin, and he could feel his erection growing with every soft mewl Selina gave. Reaching behind her, her grasped for the zipper to her uniform and tugged it down, loving how her eyelids fluttered when he gently pushed her uniform off her shoulders and to the ground.

"Bruce," she whispered as he removed his mask and gloves, tossing them to join Selina's costume pile. He softly trailed his hands up the smooth curve of her thigh, watching as she writhed under his touch. He smirked softly, rubbing the pads of his thumbs over her nipples until they peaked and budded, making Selina gasp and claw at his back.

"Please, Bruce, _oh_…" she trailed off as he dipped his finger lower, teasing it over her navel and then stroking her hipbones. He played his fingers softly over the skin right above her clitoris, tugging slightly at the closely groomed black hairs there. Selina arched her back and cried out when he finally, gently, started to rub his thumb over he sensitive nub, watching as she bucked slightly under his touch. He used his other hand to lightly run his fingers over her sex, making her jump and quiver. Still vigorously rubbing her clit, he slipped two fingers inside of her, watching as she gasped loudly and arched off the floor, her eyes wide and her lips forming a pleasured O.

"God, yes Bruce, yes… Just… like that… _God yes._ Fuck me, please… fuck me with your… _uhn…_" Her moans fueled his lust, and his erection pushed almost painfully full against the tight material of his uniform. He gripped her hips and continued to thrust his finger deep within her, fingers curling inside her, feeling alongside her walls, searching for whatever pleasured her the most. She cried out and pounded her fists against the floor, her toes curling as she begged him not to stop. When he could tell she was on the brink of her orgasm, he slipped his fingers slowly outside of her, chuckling softly at her desperate gasp.

"Don't stop, Bruce, please don't stop. I'm- _fuck_!" He bent down and, with a sly grin towards Selina, buried his face in her entrance. He swirled his tongue around her swollen clit, and she moaned, her legs tightening around her head as she panted his name. He slowly dragged his tongue up and down her sex, loving the way she moaned and tugged him closer with each flick of his tongue. Grinning against her dripping lips, he wrapped his own lips around her sensitive nub and sucked, hard. She arched up with a garbled cry, her hands digging into his back roughly.

As he suckled on her, he felt her abdomen muscles clench up, felt her legs tighten around him, and heard her cry of ecstasy pierce the emptiness of the museum. As she shuddered and quaked around him, he lapped up her honey-sweet essence and lifted himself off of her. Then he quickly stripped out of his uniform and slid over her once more, tracing the curves of her nude body with his eyes, watching as she finally opened her own. She grinned smugly at him, then rolled backwards and landed on her feet, staring down at him. She held out her hand and he slipped his palm into hers, following curiously as she led him over to a display rack of stuffed dinosaurs. Then, she pinned him up against the wall and attached her mouth to his, sucking on his lower lip with a greedy moan. Her hands traveled across his bare chest, making his breath hitch and his heartbeat quicken. She ran her hands across his nipples, making them bud. Then she pinched them, hard, and Bruce groaned and arched into her hands.

"S-Selina," he breathed, his hands tight fists against the wall, "I don't like to be teased." She grinned up at him, then suddenly there was glorious heat surround his pulsing erection. His head hit the wall hard, and he gripped her thick locks of hair, holding in his groan of pleasure. She ran her tongue up his shaft and over the head, then dipped the tip of it slightly into the slit, making him see white. Her hands trailed down his thighs and made their way to his balls, where she expertly kneaded the sensitive flesh between her long, delicate digits.

Then she started sucking. The pleasure was like nothing Bruce had ever felt before. It was like his insides were on fire, and someone had filled a fizzy drink in his blood. His eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped against the wall, letting her work her magic. Soon enough, his breaths were getting shorter, his muscles quaking and tightening until Selina had wound his coil as tight as it would go, and he snapped. Bruce called out her name as glorious tendrils of ecstasy slithered throughout his body like the dying light of an exploded star. He slumped against the wall, trying to catch his breath, as Selina slithered up the length of his body and smiled. She was breathtaking. Before he knew what he was doing, he wound his fingers into the silky locks of her hair and pressed his mouth against hers, loving the wonderfully soft texture of her full lips on his. Her arms clutched at his biceps and she smiled on his lips before pulling away.

He quickly traded positions with her, running his hands down the side of her hips before positioning his already hard erection at her entrance, nipping her shoulder when he heard her breath catch. Then he plunged into her, and their groans met in unison, filling the gift shop, which seemed too small a place to hold the lust coursing off the two of them. Bruce hesitated, catching his breath, before he started to thrust into Selina. She whimpered every time his hips connected with hers, and her emerald eyes were dark with lust. She felt like a haven of bliss, and every time his shaft rubbed across her inner walls, he wanted to scream. Her hands were playing with her own nipples, and Bruce groaned, bending low to meet her lips with his sucking on her lower lip as he pulled away to suck on her soft neck, leaving behind a welling love bite. As he continued to thrust inside of her, he watched as her control slipped away, and finally, she came. Her body shook up against the wall, and she mumbled something he couldn't quite catch, just before he was sent spiraling over the abyss of pleasure, unable to help it when he called out, "I love you,".

He collapsed onto her, breathing hard, when he met her startled green gaze. Her face was flushed and her hair was wild, but her jade eyes were bright.

"What?" She asked, tilting her head and cupping his face in her hand.

"I said I love you, Selina Kyle. I can't hide it anymore."

Her eyes crinkled up in a smile, and she winked at him. "It's a good thing that I love you too, huh?" Bruce smiled and brought her close so he could nuzzle into her soft neck. There was a pounding of feet, and many voices suddenly filled the museum. Selina glanced up quickly, surprise on her face. Bruce tossed her uniform over to her, quickly pulling his own on, sliding his mask back over his face the same time as Selina did. They made eye contact from across the room, and Selina danced across the room, scorching him with one last kiss before she took another flying leap over the gift shop gate. She stopped, however, and turned back around.

"I almost forgot," she called over. "You might want this." She tossed the precious case of gems over the gate, and Bruce dove to save them before they smashed onto the floor. With that, she pulled her glasses over her eyes and slid easily back into the shadows, making her escape into the night. The police officers ran up to the gift shop just as Bruce jumped down from the gate, landing swiftly.

"Where'd she go?" The chief asked, eyeing the jewels.

"She managed to get away, but I got these before she left with them." He replied, holding out the case. One of the officers took it, inspecting the jewels for any possible damage.

"That's ok, Batman. You'll get her next time." Fighting back a grin, Bruce nodded, knowing just how true that statement was. As they left the museum, he could almost swear he heard her velvety laugh whisper across his ear. He smiled, knowing he would receive another surprise visit very soon.

* * *

Hey guys! Sooo... I hoped you enjoyed the story. I had lots of fun with this one, and hope you guys enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it

ALSO: I absolutely love to hear what you guys think, so please leave a review to let me know what you loved, hated, maybed.

ALSO ALSO: I love taking requests, (any pairing) and if you are interested at all please let me know with either a PM or a review.

Much love,

IC


End file.
